Story Time
by Alaina Rayne
Summary: This is about an OC girl who falls into the world of Naruto and gets told the tales of her siblings fun wacky adventures as ninja's through stories. Screw Summaries! Just trust my awesome judgment and read it! It will make your day most likely! Rated mostly for everyone's language.
1. Chapter 1

**READ ME FIRST: So before you begin reading there are some things I would love to clear up for you.**

**1)I accept criticism not flames, all that decide to flame me without any proper allegations will be posted and dissected for any and all errors before being blocked. I'm a Journalism Major I know what I'm doing :)**

**2) Before the wonderful creator of Naruto came out with the design for the parents and other key characters, I had already had an idea in mind of how I wanted the characters to be, so I'm going with my idea or else my story will be ruined! Besides it's a fanfiction if I wanted to make Hidan spit fire every time he talked I would, and I could get away with it.**

**3) I try to stick close to the story line, because I really like where it's going, however it's not going to be exactly precise so I apologize before hand on those errors. I'm not sure about the whole Japanese suffix's that they use and because of that I don't feel comfortable butchering another language so there will be no 'san' or 'sama' ect after every name. If there are spelling or grammatical errors I've tried to fix all of them so I doubt there will be any, however I'm only human and can pretty much promise there will be an error or two somewhere**

**If there are any questions you can always PM me :) Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy. Anyone who didn't read this will be beheaded. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life is a Bitch **

It was one of those rare moments where my brother's friends, my sister's friends and my friend were all in the same room. Surprisingly enough the world didn't explode like we were convinced would happen. I had finally graduated from High School and decided to move in with Sarah. In the process of moving I had recruited my brother-Drew, Tyler, and Charlie for muscle. I also brought my friend Sid along for her company. Apparently my sister-Sarah was thinking along the same lines, because she brought her friends Lakyn and Morgan. For a job well done on getting everything moved in we all decided to make three bags of popcorn and watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

As Sid reached for the last bit of popcorn the lights flickered and shut the T.V. off.

"Rip off!" Sid said crossing her arms.

"I know it was right at the good part!" Sarah whined.

"Good part? It was only Orlando Bloom making out with Kiara Knightly." Drew scoffed.

"Every Orlando Bloom part is the good part." Morgan pointed out.

"Whatever Johnny Depp totally owns Orlando Bloom." I said matter-of-factly.

"No joke Jack Sparrow is freaking awesome!" Sid said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Kids these days."Lakyn said like a disapproving parent.

Since Sarah and her friends were 3 to 4 years older than Sid and I. They feel it is in their right to play mother hen around us.

"Is there anymore popcorn left?" Tyler asked stealing our bag.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Sid complained reaching over to steal it back.

However my brother felt that since he and his friend were 2 to 3 years older than us any food we had on us was free grabs. Meaning Sid and I were starved on most days.

"Is someone going to start the movie back up?" Charlie grumbled.

"No, but you can." I inserted.

"Thanks for offering." Sid smiled.

After a few more encouraging words a.k.a Drew and Tyler tackling him into submission, which he could have totally beat them. Charlie got up to restart the movie. As soon as he touched the DVD player all the lights went off and sent Charlie flying backwards into his seat. The T.V. was glowing blue and it almost looked like it was moving.

"I'm never touching a T.V. ever again." Charlie proclaimed.

I'm pretty sure Sarah let out a strangled scream at one moment, but I was too focused on the T.V.

"So who wants to go touch it?" Tyler asked.

"What?! No! No one is touching it!" Sarah yelled.

"How else is it going to get fixed?" Drew asked but made no motion to get up.

"Charlie, go touch it." Tyler said after a moment.

"Hell no, it rejected me the last time." He said crossing his arms.

"Well go make up with her and I'm sure she'll be nicer." Tyler grinned.

"I've sworn off touching TV's" Charlie answered.

"Tell her you're sorry for touching her the wrong way then." Drew laughed.

"You three are idiots." I groaned.

"Shut up Liz." Drew answered.

"Yeah Liz, no one wants your input." Charlie commented.

"Gah Liz, why must you say words?" Tyler grinned.

I couldn't help laughing those three were hilarious.

"So what are we supposed to do about the blue glowing light on the TV?" Morgan questioned.

"I guess turn it off?" Lakyn suggested.

We all looked to Sarah. She was freakishly smart surely she knew what to do. Sarah sighed and got up very slowly making her way to the TV. Her finger barely pressed the power button before she started glowing blue herself. Drew, Tyler, Charlie, Lakyn, and Morgan instantly made a grab for her. Sid and I went to tug the power cord loose. As soon as we did it was like someone had switched off gravity. Sid and I grabbed on to each other not seeing anything else to hang on to. I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to be separated. I also felt my protective instincts kick in, Sid was a good four to five inches shorter than me and tooth pick thin. She was just so tiny.

Sid and I finally landed hard on a dirt road somewhere in an alley of sorts.

"Ouch! That hurt." Came my whispy child-like reply. I stopped for a moment confused and tried to clear my throat. "Sid?" I asked my voice still small, high pitched, whispy.

"Why do you sound funny? Wow that's weird! And why is everything bigger?"Came Sid's cutesy reply.

I finally turned around and saw Sid looked like she was six years old again. Her long brown hair was cut short right above her shoulders, parted on the right side, and her bangs were put into a hair tie tucked behind her ear perfectly. Her face was rounder than normal and her brown eyes wide and big.

"Wow you look like your six." She said poking my face I pulled away.

"Come on we need to find the others." I complained swatting her hand away again.

That's when I noticed I was in a pink sundress that came to my knees with no sleeves and black sandals. Pink! I hate pink! What kind of devil person would put me in pink! Even as I thought about that I couldn't help, but love the way it looked on me like I was a princess. Crap I really was six again!

Sid was in a flowy baby blue tank top and black shorts with the same sandals I had on. Sid grinned and started laughing.

"You're in a dress." She grinned.

I pouted and stomped my foot. "Quit laughing! I don't like it! I feel girly." I whined.

I finally grabbed her hand and started leading her down the alley. Even as a six year old I had Sid beat by three inches. We walked into the main part of the town and noticed all the stores and buildings there were. Everything was so big! I caught a glance of me in the windows as we past them. My hair was beach blonde and was in long perfect ringlets. My hazel eyes were big and at the moment dark in color. My dimples were way more pronounced then what I remembered them being. Finally my skin was a pale princess shade of white. I was cute!

"Liz doesn't that person look kinda like Sarah?" Sid asked pointing her out in the crowd.

I looked to where she was pointing and made eye contact with a girl who looked like she was seventeen or so give or take. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of sky blue I've ever seen, and she had dark blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Sawah?" I asked.

The pretty lady burst into tears and ran to scoop me up into her arms.

"Lizzie? This is you isn't it?" She cried.

"Yeah except I somehow managed to turn six." I complained.

She was still crying and I wasn't sure why and it bothered me. I don't like seeing Sarah or anyone crying.

"Sawah, I'm sorry I'll help you figure out how to get back." I offered.

She pulled away and stared at me with blood shot eyes. "What are you talking about?" She finally asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know I figured we should all start planning something out because this scenery looks really familiar, but I don't know why."

"Liz we gave up on that idea years ago." She explained.

I gave her a confused look and looked at Sid who looked just as confused as I was. "Nah uh. We just landed here." I answered.

Sarah shook her head. "No Liz we have been here for five years." She said softly.

I pouted at her. "No! We pulled the plug and now we are here as six year olds. Fix it Sawah!" I demanded.

Sarah gave me a light bop on head making me wince slightly. "Liz, quit acting like a brat." She said sternly.

"I'm telling on you!" I instantly said.

Sarah smiled. "To who?"

"Drewbie!" I yelled.

Sarah laughed and poked me in the side making me giggle. "Come on lets go to the house." Sarah said grabbing my hand.

"What house?" Sid asked grabbing Sarah's other hand.

"With some help from the Hokage; Lakyn, Morgan, the boys, and I finally bought a house." Sarah explained.

"What's a Hokage?" Sid asked.

"We're in the Naruto world." I answered in amazement.

Sarah gave a smug smile that says it gets way better than that. "Close but not quite. Wait till we get to the house I'll explain everything there."

I nodded and grinned really big.

A lady with a bag of apples passed by and smiled at me. "Well, aren't you just a pretty little girl." She cooed.

I instantly growled at her and kept walking.

"What was that?" Sid laughed.

I hung my head in shame. "I'm still in that phase as a six year old?" I asked.

Sarah smiled. "You say that as if it ever left."

I stuck my tongue out at her and stomped on. Sarah took us to a house that was a simple farm house with a wraparound porch that was two stories tall. I stared at it in amazement.

"It must have taken a bazillion dollars to buy." I said in awe.

"Plus a katrillion more!" Sid put in.

"I wanna go exploring!" I shouted.

"Me too!" Sid shouted.

Before Sarah could protest we let go of her hands and raced in. Sid beat me to the door and made it fly wide open. I ran in after her giggling before a big leg got in my way and knocked me down.

I groaned and rubbed my head. "Ouch what was that for." I complained. I looked up and saw Drewbie staring me down in disbelief.

His sea green eyes looked like they were about to cry as he scratched the back of his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"Liz?" He asked his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled at him and hopped up. "Hey Drewbie!"

He dropped to his knees and pulled me into a bear hug. "We thought you were dead." He cried.

I froze. Sarah said Sid and I were gone for five years. Could they really have thought I was dead?

"Drew baby I thought you said you were too tough to cry." I said giving him a watery laugh.

In the end I started crying to and hung on to him.

"You're real." He finally said wiping his eyes.

I pinched my skin. "Ouch. Yep I'm real." I laughed.

"But how-?" Drew started to question, but then looked up at Sarah.

Sarah shrugged. "I think when we fell through we were all touching the TV, where the two little kids grabbed the power cord. So when we fell through we went through one way causing us to land five years earlier. Liz and Sid however fell through the other way causing their landing time to be five years after we fell through." Sarah answered.

I felt my eyes glaze over at 'think' then after that War of Change started playing in my head and I ignored her ever since. I looked up at Drew and saw his eyes were doing the same thing.

Sarah sighed. "It's like that whole thing with Spock and the evil guy in Star Trek at the very beginning." She simplified.

"Oh." Drew and I said in unison.

Sarah face palmed her head then shook it in irritation.

"Hey, so I found a small child in my room and she keeps demanding to play with my legos. Will someone make it leave and tell her I have no legos." Tyler said coming down the stairs.

"What boy doesn't have legos?" Sid huffed.

"Tyler!" I cheered running up to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Other small child." He said awkwardly. "Wait a minute. Is this?" Tyler started asking studying both Sid and I. "Liz? Sid?" He questioned.

We both smiled and tackled his legs. He was bean pole thin and managed to get out of the leg hold we had him in.

"Tyler, think about it, what kids are the only ones that would know what legos are?" Sarah questioned.

"Well sorry if I think it's a little surprising to see these two after…years." He stated.

"Five." Sarah stated sighing.

"That long, well there you go." Tyler smiled.

Sarah rolled her eyes then looked up the stairs. "Lakyn! Morgan! Charlie! Get down here!" Sarah yelled.

Within a few seconds Morgan was sliding down the banister while Lakyn took the steps.

"Sup?" Morgan asked.

"Do they look familiar to you?" Sarah asked smugly.

"Oh my goodness!" Lakyn said scooping Sid up. "They are so small and adorable!"

Sid tried to pull away getting Lakyn's wild curly brunet hair caught in her throat.

"I know!" Morgan squealed. "This is how I picture Liz every time I see her! Now I don't have to picture it anymore!" Morgan grinned pulling me into a hug.

I sunk into it and hugged her back. Thankfully Morgan's blonde hair was bobbed. "Yeah I don't know how we got small."

"Yeah this is fucked up!" Sid shouted.

Morgan reached over and bopped her on the head making Sid wince. "What the hell was that for?" She asked only for Lakyn to repeat that action.

"You're six." Morgan answered. "Six year olds don't talk like that."

"That's stupid! I was eighteen five seconds ago." Sid complained.

I groaned. "We're going to have to go through puberty again." I complained

"Life is a bitch today!" Sid shouted receiving another bop on the head.

I looked up the stairs to see Charlie coming down. He scratched his hair that was darker then Tyler's and stretched his perfectly toned muscled arms above his head. He looked down at us with his dark brown eyes waved at us and made his way to the kitchen. Well that was Charlie at least.

"So what have you guys been doing in the five years, you've been here?" I asked looking up at all of them.

Sarah and everyone shared a look.

"What haven't we done?" Tyler asked laughing.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't even know where to begin." She stated in thought.

"How about the beginning?" Sid suggested giggling.

I laughed with her. "Yeah right after you guys fell through." I prompted.

Sarah nodded. "Ok it all began like this-."

* * *

**Muwahahahahaha CLIFFHANGER! I will be posting the next Chapter soon so don't hate me too much.**

**FYI: I really like Cliffhanger's so there will be more in the future, just not after every chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy life and all of it's wonders!**

**~AlainaRayne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is considerably longer than the last, and I hadn't meant to do that, so don't expect all the chapters to be this long. This chapter does introduce some of the Naruto characters! Feel free to dance excitedly!**

**Also this is being told like a story, so there are breaks in it where Liz and Sid or other characters interrupt for a brief moment. I tried to get it to flow as naturally as possible so there wouldn't be any confusion. However what I think flows naturally and what another person thinks flows naturally are two different opinions. If there is any confusion PM me and I'll explain it better. :)**

**Charlie: What are you a teacher?**

**Drew: Yeah what kind of a writer has to explain her work? Let them figure it out themselves.**

**Tyler: Gah Alaina quit being...uh...hmm what's that word?**

**Charlie and Drew: Idiot.**

**Tyler: Nah I'm pretty sure I'm thinking of something else.**

**AlainaRayne: You guys are freaking weird.**

**Charlie: Wonder what that says about you.**

**Tyler: Burn!**

**Drew: Read the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sarah's Story Part 1: Basketball**

"That's not how story's start out. You have to do Once upon a time and all that good sh-stuff." Sid quickly corrected seeing Morgan raise her hand.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sorry I thought you guys were mini eighteen year olds."

"Hey even as an eighteen year old I have to have the Once Upon a time beginning." Sid joked.

Sarah sighed. "Fine Once Upon a Time, for you two five seconds ago-."

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure what to expect once she hit the dirt road. Her first thought was 'What happened?' Her second Ouch that really hurt! Her third Hey I have no boobs! For once in her life there weren't any obstructions in her way for her not to see her skinned knees. She then took inventory of all the different things that changed. For one she was thin again, another she had on black sandals, a light blue t-shirt with an orange sleeveless hoodie over it, and black athletic shorts on that went down to her knees.

"Whoa why do all of you guys look so young?" Morgan asked.

Sarah looked behind her and noticed the same thing. They all looked like they were twelve again. Well that explained the boobs. Drew was in a red muscle shirt with a gold dragon design on the back with black shorts. Tyler had a green long sleeve jacket over his netted shirt with black pants. Charlie was in a black muscle shirt with blue shorts. Lakyn was in an aqua blue long sleeved shirt that came off her shoulders with white short shorts. Morgan was in a crimson tube top with a white half jacket and black shorts. As Sarah scanned their overall appearance she couldn't help, but feel everyone's eyes on her.

"This is all, your fault." She said pointing to all of them.

"What?!" Drew shouted. "You're the one that touched the button." He pointed out.

"Because you guys stared me down!" Sarah shouted back. "I didn't want to touch it."

"Way to succumb to peer pressure Sarah." Morgan laughed.

"So does anyone know where we are?" Charlie asked.

"It looks kinda cool." Tyler said taking in the forested area.

"I know right!" Lakyn agreed.

Sarah was waiting to hear what Liz and Sid would say, only it never came. Where were they? Sarah instantly hopped up.

"Where's Liz and Sid?" She asked panic in her voice.

Drew's eyes widened then he took in his surroundings. Liz wasn't here, nor her weird little friend.

Everyone jumped to their feet as they looked around the area shouting their names.

"I swear Liz when I find you I will give you the worst Indian Torture of your life!" Sarah yelled.

_"Why would you threaten my life?" I asked._

_ "I thought you were being a punk and hiding!" Sarah explained._

_ "And threatening my life will get me to come out sooner?" I questioned._

_ "Shh!" Sid said hitting my arm. "It's getting good." She berated._

After a few more hours of looking they all came up with nothing. Sarah was in tears by this point.

"Where could they be?" Sarah asked.

Drew shook his head. "I don't know come on we have to keep looking." He encouraged. "They can't be that far." He said trying to reassure both Sarah and himself.

A ninja right then swooped down and landed in the middle of the circle the kids had created.

"What are you six doing out in the forest by yourselves?" He asked.

Sarah and Drew's eyes widened knowing exactly where they were now. They were in Naruto, because the tall grizzly bear looking man before them with his long white hair swaying in the breeze was none other than the Great Jiraiya.

Sarah was dumb founded. She didn't know what to say or even explain how this was even possible. Luckily Morgan knew just what to say.

"We're looking for their little sister and her friend." She said pointing to Drew and Sarah.

Concern crossed Jiraiya's features as he bent down to their level. "What do they look like?" He asked.

Hope began to light Sarah's eyes. If anyone could find Liz and Sid, Jiraiya could. He's one of the best ninja in the world. "You'll help us?" Sarah asked.

He smiled and patted her head. "Absolutely."

"She has hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair like his." Sarah said pointing at Drew.

She was about to say age, but Sarah didn't know what age those two would be. Would they be their age? Or would they be younger still? If so how much younger? Sarah wasn't sure about anything.

"What was she wearing last?" Jiraiya prompted for her.

What would she be wearing? They all had on different clothes.

"I don't know." Sarah answered honestly. "We just landed here and when we got up they were missing."

Sarah strategically said it like that to give Jiraiya the impression they were traveling and woke up. Ignoring everyone's looks she stared at the Great Jiraiya confidently.

_"Whoa whoa. Wait a minute. You are expecting me to believe that you looked Jiraiya in the eye confidently and weren't shy about it what so ever?" I questioned._

_ "Yep." Sarah answered._

_ "Sarah tell the story right." Drew groaned._

_ "Fine! Sue me for wanting to seem super cool." Sarah said irritated._

_ "You're already cool enough." Sid waved off. "Go on with the story please."_

Sarah strategically said it like that to give Jiraiya the impression they were travelling and woke up. Best part about it, it wasn't a lie, and she had a great poker face. Sarah averted her eyes worried he would see through it. She then started fidgeting with her fingers and the hem of her shirt.

"Wait are you kids from the Whirlpool?" Jiraiya questioned.

They all looked at each other. What were they supposed to say?

"I don't know what you are talking about. All I remember was falling through the sky and then we were here." Morgan stated putting her hands on her hips.

Jiraiya gave them all a sad look. "You guys don't remember where you're from? That attack on the Whirlpool must have been something. Come on I'll take you kids to the village. Do you kids at least remember what your names are?"

Does he think we have amnesia? Drew and Tyler were about to say something no doubt stupid, before Sarah closed a hand over his mouth and Morgan had her hand over Tyler's.

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"I'm Morgan." Morgan introduced.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said once he removed Morgan's hand.

"Charlie." Charlie said cautiously.

"I'm Lakyn." Lakyn smiled.

"I'm Drew." Drew smirked.

"And I'm Sarah." Sarah introduced in her professional voice.

"I take it you two are twins?" Jiraiya questioned pointing to Sarah and Drew.

Sarah instantly nodded thinking it would just be easier to go along with whatever he said.

"Ok small children let's head this way." Jiraiya smiled.

"What about Liz?" Sarah questioned not wanting to leave till they found her.

"And Sid." Lakyn filled in.

Jiraiya looked at all of their eager faces and sighed. "We need to get you guys in the village it's not safe being out here right now. I promise I will come back and find her for you." He said giving them a reassuring smile.

Sarah didn't want to do anything like that. She wanted to be the one out here searching. Why couldn't she and Drew be with him? This wasn't fair. Wow she really was twelve again. She decided instead of throwing a fit about it, it would be best to go back to the village with Jiraiya. Sarah sighed in defeat.

"Pinky swear." Drew said holding out his.

Jiraiya chuckled and did as Drew said.

"Alright lets go kiddos."

They all trailed either beside him or behind him obediently. Hopefully he wasn't taking them to an orphanage that would suck. As predicted they were in an overly crowded orphanage. Their little group stared at it in disgust then looked up at Jiraiya. He sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"This is only temporary." He promised.

"This is gross, and crowded." Morgan replied.

"Yeah why didn't you just leave us in the freaking cool forest?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm not staying in here with a bunch of babies." Drew complained.

Charlie glared at the older man for the trick he placed on them. Sarah sighed at her friends and brother for their rude accusations. Lakyn just grinned thinking of the ways she could improve the living arrangements as well as diffuse the situation.

"Is there any place else that we could go to?" Sarah asked politely.

Jiraiya sighed. "No not really." He answered then a light bulb went off in his head. "I guess I could take you kids to the academy and get you entered in it." He mused.

"Ugh school?" The boys complained.

Sarah rolled her eyes then slugged Drew in the arm making him wince in pain and rub his arm.

"Don't be rude." She scolded. "We'd love to go there." She said smiling at Jiraiya.

The truth was Sarah was super excited about the thought of learning something new. She had seen enough of Naruto to know how things worked, but she never got to know the schismatic's behind it and the detailed elements of creating chakra and molding it into your own technique.

Drew tried to return the punch, but Sarah dodged infuriating Drew even more. Jiraiya laughed at their sibling fight then nodded his head.

"Alright let's go." Jiraiya stated.

"Yes power in numbers!" Morgan cheered taking the lead.

Sarah laughed and shook her head walking along side her.

"Wait for me!" Lakyn said joining the two girls.

Jiraiya grinned at the girl's eagerness as the boys dragged their feet about the thought of having to go to school. Sarah noticed that Jiraiya was younger than he normally was in the anime. So this had to be before he left the village. She started thinking on what time era in the Naruto world they were in when Jiraiya stopped them at a door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jiraiya said to the man who answered the door.

He looked at him slightly irritated. "What is it?" He asked.

"I brought you a few new students." Jiraiya said pushing the small group forward.

"What?! This is not a few-."

"See you later I realized I have something important to do for the Hokage." He said quickly and sprinted off.

"Wait! Jiraiya!" He yelled, but it was useless. He sighed and ushered the small group in. "Class these are our new students please welcome them." He stared at them then whispered. "Introduce yourselves."

"Hi I'm Morgan." She said taking the lead.

"I'm Tyler."

"I'm Drew."

"Charlie."

"Hiya, I'm Lakyn."

"I'm Sarah." Sarah stated clearly trying not to look at anyone in particular.

Then her eyes landed on the clearest true blue eyes she has ever seen. Now she knew when they were, because who she was looking at was Minato Namikaze.

_"That is freaking awesome! I love Minato!" I cheered._

_ "Who's that?" Sid asked._

_ "That's the badass of badasses!" I proclaimed earning my own bop to the head. "Sorry Morgan." I muttered._

_ "Awe you are so cute!" She squealed hugging me closer to her._

_ "Yeah being on a team with him is pretty great too." Tyler grinned._

_ My eyes grew wide. "You're on a team with him?" I questioned._

_ "Tyler don't get ahead of the story." Sarah snapped._

_ "Yes mother." He teased._

Sarah couldn't believe who she was seeing even though she was squealing on the inside about being in the same class as him. Minato gave her an odd look causing her to blush and look away. The teacher ushered them to find some seats, which sadly there wasn't a section of unoccupied seats of six right next to each other. Sarah sat next to Morgan who sat next to twin boys with pale eyes, Lakyn sat next to a spiky brunette that was asleep in his seat, Drew sat next to a girl with long red hair, Charlie sat on the other side and Tyler sat in front of them in between a beautiful dark headed girl and a pink haired girl.

"Hi." One of the twins greeted.

"Hi." Morgan grinned shaking his hand.

Sarah gave him a small wave and her shy greetings.

"I'm Hizashi." He introduced.

"I'm Morgan and this is Sarah." She reintroduced.

"Obviously." The other twin stated.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him while the other twin brushed it off. "And this is my charming brother Hiashi." Hizashi teased.

Morgan giggled. "So I've noticed." She grinned.

Morgan quickly got into a conversation with the person next to her while Sarah tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. After the teacher finished his lecture on chakra manipulation and the different levels that are needed he let the kids go outside for weapon training.

"This looks awesome!" Morgan cheered grabbing on to Sarah's hand and leading her to the line that had been formed.

Sarah wasn't entirely sure about that, but allowed herself to be dragged along. Lakyn caught up with them grinning.

"Hey guys, there is a lot of hot guys with pony tails." She grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes but offered her a smile anyways. Lakyn had always had a weird thing for guys with long enough hair to pull it up into a pony tail. As everyone took turns at hitting the target with shuriken Tyler hopped up there eagerly and took five of them and threw them like he would a baseball making them land in a perfect horizontal line.

"Alright one of them hit the center!" He cheered even though everyone was giving him a weird look.

The teacher sweat dropped. "Well that's not how you throw shuriken, but just as effective, good job Tyler."

Charlie went up after a few people and threw his like a football making it hit a little above the target. The teacher blinked and scratched the back of his head and had him move on. Drew tried the same thing but his hit to the left of it by two rings. Morgan took her turn before the teacher could comment and threw it like a softball. Lakyn went up there awkwardly and threw hers like a shot put in track which missed completely. Everyone laughed making her shrug and laugh along with them going 'oops'. Sarah waited till she was almost last and took her turn reverting to her softball throw as well making it land right of the center.

"What is with those throws?" Someone commented skeptically.

"I know it's so weird!"

Sarah blushed in embarrassment trying to hide back in the crowd with her group.

"I think it's a unique technique to use. If you take notice the way they threw them added more accuracy and power behind their weapon."

Sarah turned and saw Minato preaching to the class even though she knew the way they threw was strange. It made her feel better as everyone contemplated it and attempted to mimic their throwing techniques. Morgan laughed at a few attempts earning a few glares. She then when up to a spiky headed brunette that had a blue and white dog resting on her head.

"It's kind of like a softball pitch only you don't want to cut your hand open." Morgan explained.

She gave her a weird look. "What's softball?"

Morgan gave a weird look back. "You know the sport." She stated.

"Girl I have no freaking clue of what you're talking about." She stated crossing her arms.

"How do you not know what football is?!" Sarah heard Tyler complain from across the field.

Drew and Sarah shared a look. She shook her head no at him. They would tell their friends about this later, but for now they will just let them interact with the different anime characters. Tyler and Morgan got into an argument about which sport to teach them first before Lakyn jumped in.

"Why not basketball? It's easy to understand." She stated.

Morgan and Tyler shrugged in agreement then started explaining to the kids that were interested the rules while Charlie and Drew looked in the weapon shed for something that could work as a hoop and ball. They found a bright yellow ball that bounced pretty well and a metal rod that was all bent up and with some more muscle they turned it into a ghetto hoop. With the help of Minato they pinned it up on a nearby tree and went back to the group. Morgan and Tyler declared themselves Team Captains as they started picking their members.

"I call Sarah." Morgan stated.

"Then I want Drew." Tyler said pointing at him.

"Lakyn."

"Chuck."

"Hizashi."

"Girl with the red hair."

She frowned. "My name is Kushina ya know!" She said waving her fist at him.

Tyler grinned sheepishly. "Actually I didn't."

She blushed lightly. "Oh, right." She muttered going over to their side.

"Um, blonde guy." Morgan said pointing at Minato.

"I'm Minato." He introduced standing next to Sarah.

Sarah blushed as Tyler called on Inoichi. Soon the teams were made. Team Morgan had: Sarah, Lakyn, Hizashi, Minato, and Mikoto. Team Tyler had: Drew, Charlie, Kushina, Inoichi, and Tsume. The last two to get picked were the pink haired girl and a guy who was completely covered up glasses and all. The losers that just wanted to watch were: Hiashi, Choza, Fugaku, and Shikaku.

Morgan thought long and hard before picking the girl with pink hair. "Ok we'll take the girl."

Kushina and everyone started busting up laughing while the six friends looked at them weird. The pink haired kid blushed in embarrassment before clearing her throat.

"I'm a guy." He muttered in a small voice scratching the back of his head.

Sarah blinked and instantly felt bad for him. Now that, that was cleared up she started noticing the small masculine features. His jaw was slightly more defined and his lean scrawny body showed no sign of potential curves, but then again most twelve year old girls didn't. His head was a messy mop of pink locks that went past his ears. He just looked similar to a little girl.

He took the walk of shame and walked over to the group where Minato gave him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile that made Sarah's heart melt. Oh Minato I think I'm in love with you.

"This is Omoiyari by the way." Minato introduced for him.

"Hi." He said in a calm manner almost shy.

Sarah offered him a small smile and felt the need to apologize to him for Morgan, but couldn't find her voice. Morgan shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to humiliate you like that!" She apologized. "Gosh I'm so embarrassed about doing that. Can you forgive me?"

He gave her a small smile. "Its fine people do that to me all of the time." He shrugged off.

"Feel free to embarrass me anytime you feel like ok?" She grinned.

He chuckled. "I'll hold you too that."

"Can we please get this game started!?" Tyler complained.

His starting team was Drew, Charlie, Tsume, and Kushina. Morgan had hers being Sarah, Lakyn, Hizashi, and Omoiyari in an attempt to make him feel better. Minato didn't mind sitting out with Mikoto, Shibi, and Inoichi though and waited eagerly for his turn.

Morgan and Tyler passed the ball back and forth for check then Morgan took off charging with the ball. Sarah posted up pushing Tsume back caught Morgan's pass and made the jump shot. They both grinned and high-fived each other, it was just like old times when they were on the basketball team during their high school career.

"Ok our turn." Tyler said taking the ball back and passed it to Morgan who passed it back "Check." Tyler dribbled back then crossed over and passed to Drew who chunked up the ball. Sarah went to rebound only to crash into Kushina who fell to the ground. Sarah tripped and fell over her grabbing the ball and passed to Omoiyari. He blinked then calculated the shot and took it. Charlie jumped and swatted the ball away. The ball was caught by Tsume who threw the ball and by some miracle it made it in.

Tyler did his football dance as his team let out a cheer of victory. Sarah hopped up and helped Kushina to her feet.

"You ok?" Sarah asked.

Kushina grinned. "Are you kidding? This is the funnest game I've ever played ya know!" She cheered then moved on.

Sarah grinned and went to her spot. Soon the game was tied 12 to 12. They had already subbed the extra team members two different times. Right as Morgan was about to take a three pointer the teacher called them all back in. Everyone groaned, but did what the teacher asked of them and walked back into the class room with skinned knees and elbows. Sarah talked animatedly to Kushina, while Morgan argued with Tyler who was the winner. Drew and Charlie talked with Minato and the triad, while Lakyn talked with Omoiyari and Mikoto.

"Ok class, settle down now." The teacher said trying to get the class under control. "Be sure to study the History notes I handed out today, you will have a test over it tomorrow." He stated. "Other than that you are free to leave have a nice day." He smiled.

The kids started flooding out of the classroom while Sarah and her group trudged out of the room.

"I don't want to go to the orphanage." Drew complained.

Sarah shrugged. "Where else are we supposed to go?" She asked.

"I want to go exploring." Morgan answered. "This place is huge. Besides we need to find Liz and Sid." She stated.

Sarah perked up. "Do you think they might be here?"

"Liz and Sid are smart kids. Surely they would hear the sounds of the city and wander to it right?" Lakyn wondered.

Drew snorted. "Liz? Paying attention to her surroundings? There's a reason we say she goes into the box." He muttered.

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah but she has Sid and she's vigilant right?"

Charlie shrugged he didn't really know either that well, other than Liz was Drew's little sister and she was funny from time to time.

"Um sorry I couldn't help over hearing."

Sarah jumped and looked over at Kushina.

"It's just that I used live in the orphanage too, and I could show you around town to waste time and help find your friends." She offered eagerly with nervous eyes.

"Uh sure, sounds like fun." Sarah answered giving her a smile.

Kushina's face lit up with joy. "Really? That's great!"

It hit Sarah that in the anime nobody really liked Kushina. She held the Nine Tailed Fox in her and she was an outsider. Probably playing basketball with her and excepting her offer was more than what she could have hoped for. Sarah instantly felt bad for her predicament.

"So you were adopted then?" Morgan asked.

Sarah paused. She didn't remember that in the story.

Kushina shrugged. "Sorta a distant cousin of mine who was the First Hokage's wife offered me a place to stay. I denied her at first, because of personal reasons, but I decided I couldn't handle the orphanage anymore. So now I live with her eldest son and two grandchildren. They're pretty nice."

Sarah nodded. It was so neat being able to see and hear about the characters lives first hand. Sarah hoped she didn't wake up from this dream for awhile. Kushina showed them around town, all the eateries, the people you could bribe to lower costs on certain goods, and the low rent apartments she had been checking out for awhile. Sarah took notice of all the looks the villagers where giving Kushina and them. The looks of irritation and hate written in their eyes were apparent. It made Sarah angry that the villagers were a bunch of jerks, but she just kept her jaw clinched as they followed Kushina all over town.

There was still no sign of Liz or Sid and it worried Sarah. What if a wild animal got them? Knowing Liz she would have walked right up to it and tried to pet it. What if they ended up in a different village? What if enemy ninja killed them? Sarah cleared her head and tried to think more positively.

"Ok I got to get back soon or Tsunade will start to worry. See you guys at school tomorrow!" She smiled and ran off her long red hair trailing behind her.

Sarah and her small group waved goodbye and walked on into the country. Soon they got on a road that hadn't been used in awhile and walked along it passing wheat fields until they came upon a country house. Some of the floor boards from the wraparound porch were sticking up and the white paint was mostly chipped off leaving the dark wood and some paint chips on it. It was at least two stories high. They all stared at it in amazement.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" Lakyn asked.

"Only one way to find out." Morgan said jumping up the steps and banging on the door.

It opened from the force of Morgan's bangs. She poked her head in and looked around.

"Hello!" She yelled. "No one here." She stated.

Sarah was instantly in love with the house and it would be big enough to fit all of them.

"We could easily fix this up." Tyler commented.

"Yeah." Drew agreed.

"With what money?" Charlie asked.

Everyone sighed. "I think I know of a way." Sarah stated. "When we become ninja, they pay us to do jobs; whatever we get let's put it in a jar and save it to buy paint and furniture and stuff." Sarah suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lakyn stated.

"Ok, let's go back to the orphanage then." Morgan grumbled.

They all nodded as Sarah looked back at her beloved farm house.

* * *

"The end." Sarah stated.

I yawned. "Nuh uh." I disagreed.

Sid let out a large yawn herself. "Yeah that was just the first day." She grumbled.

"You two need to go to bed." Sarah stated.

I looked over at the clock. "It's only 8:30 Sawah." I complained my eyes becoming droopy.

"Yep that's little kids' bed times." She answered.

"I don't wanna!" Sid whined curling up against Lakyn.

Drew scooped me up away from Morgan and started carrying me up the steps. I yawned and wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my eyes.

"But I'm not sleepy." I yawned.

"Me neither." Sid yawned in unison.

"Yes you are." Sarah and Morgan chimed.

"No I'm not." I said melting into Drew's arms.

"She's so cute!" Morgan squealed.

I gave a weak attempt at a growl making Drew and Sarah chuckle. Soon I was laid in a bed right next to Sid and curled up into a little ball quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**I would just like to point out this isn't a cliffhanger :)**

**Tyler: Considerate!**

**AlainaRayne: What?**

**Tyler: That was the word I was thinking of earlier.**

**AlainaRayne: Awe that's sweet.**

**Charlie: Tyler. What the hell are you doing?**

**Drew: Yeah we don't get paid to be on here by being 'sweet'.**

**AlainaRayne: You don't get paid period.**

**Charlie: Which is all the more incentive to not be nice.**

**Drew: Yeah kick her while she's down!**

**AlainaRayne: Why do I need you in my story again? Feel free to review! Enjoy life and all of it's wonders!**

**Drew: Do it!**

**Charlie: We're awesome!**

**Tyler: Life is freaking wonderful!**

**~AlainaRayne~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you those of you that have reviewed thus far they have made my day. However it has been brought to my attention that I didn't explain some things as well as I should have. **

**1) When I mentioned in the first chapter I already had some designs for certain characters in my head before they came out I should have been more specific and said it was certain Naruto parents I had planned out. So Omoiyari is Sakura's dad, and because I had a different design for him I didn't want him getting confused with the one in the anime, so I gave him a different name.**

**2) I went back through and realized it's a little confusing who is of blood relation in this story, so I made sure to mention it in this chapter who is related to who, but just incase I screwed that up. Sarah, Drew, and Liz are siblings, the rest aren't related to anyone in this story by blood. However I'm big on family so they all treat each other how siblings would for the most part.**

**3) I honestly forgot to write out a part in my story of why Sarah, Drew, and Liz would know the anime and the others wouldn't. So I will get around to explaining it, but it won't be until the later chapters since I can't figure out where I want to put it just yet.**

**I think those were the only concerns thus far, if there is anything else I need to clear up feel free to PM me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tyler's Story Part 1: Teams**

I yawned waking up and rubbed at my eyes. I had such a weird dream that I fell through a TV and landed in the Minato world and Sarah got to play basketball with them, and they bought a farm house. I stretched my arms over my head and realized this wasn't my room. I froze slightly disorientated and looked over to my side. Sid was still asleep drooling slightly onto the pillow.

I blinked and looked down at my tiny arms. "What the crap?" I asked in my wispy kid voice. "That wasn't a dweam?" I wondered.

I shook my head then proceeded to do the same with Sid's shoulder. "Sid wake up."

Her brown eyes fluttered open as she yawned the wiped the spit off her mouth. She studied me for a moment her thin eye brows scrunching up in confusion before she realized what just happened.

"Babe, what kind of shit did we get ourselves into?" Came her cutesy response.

I shrugged. "I blame Chuck for turning the TV back on." I answered sliding down to the floor.

Sid nodded in agreement and bounced on the bed over to my side then slid down, like I did previously. I opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs I saw Morgan slide down yesterday. Sid and I padded our way down the steps and made our way from the foyer to the dining room and into the kitchen where Tyler was talking to Drew and Chuck.

"What's for breakfast?" Sid asked.

At that moment my tummy growled. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Sid answered.

"Well looks like you got this covered." Charlie smirked walking out of the kitchen. "Come on Drew."

Drew rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "I have to go on a mission, see ya later Lizzay, Sid. Tyler's in charge."

I smiled. "Ok."

Sid grinned then we both looked at Tyler sadistically. "So plan mess with Tyler is a go." Sid grinned rubbing her hands together.

I laughed. "Did we ever make that plan?" I asked.

"We are now." Sid chuckled.

Tyler didn't pay attention as he got Sid and me a bowl of cereal.

"So where is everybody?" I asked.

"Morgan and Lakyn are on a mission, Drew and Charlie just left to go on their mission, and Sarah is out training with Minato and Jiraiya-sensei. I have to go get supplies and such so Jiraiya-sensei excused me for today." Tyler grinned.

I nodded my head.

"Speaking of Mini, what happened next in the story?" Sid asked.

"Minato." I corrected

Tyler thought about it. "How about we go do my errands and when we come back home I'll tell you guys?" He suggested.

"Ok!" I agreed eagerly wanting to see more of the city anyways.

Sid nodded her head enthusiastically as we both ate our food faster. After we finished Tyler took each of our hands and lead us out into the open. Sid and I oogled at all of the stands and stores, that had toys and masks and stuff hanging around.

"Tyler, can we get that?" Sid asked pointing at brightly colored building blocks.

"Not now, maybe later." He offered.

"Tyler, will you buy me that?" I asked looking at a display of a princess dress.

"We are on a mission here. After that we can go look at stuff for you two ok?" He asked.

"Ok." Sid and I grumbled.

We came to a building that smelled strongly of iron, smoke, and some type of oil. It wasn't unpleasant, but I didn't like it either. Sid was about the same way so she pulled her shirt up over her nose. We entered in the building noticing the walls and isles of weapons. It was kinda cool looking at all of it. Tyler didn't give us time to look as he dragged us to where the desk clerk was. She was pretty with dark brown hair pulled up in a messy bun and golden eyes. She had oil smeared on her cheek and had on a white tank top with a heavy black apron looking thing and thick black gloves.

"Hey Tyler!" She grinned waving at him with a bright smile. "What can I help you with?" She asked eagerly.

"Hey Dai." Tyler grinned leaning on the table. "I was wondering if you could hook me up with a few kunai and shuriken and I was wondering if you got that one tool I asked for finished."

She grinned back. "It's a working progress, but I'm adding on the finishing touches as we speak." She said proud of herself.

I blinked and looked between her and Tyler.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Sid asked.

"She's really pretty." I complemented.

She finally took notice of us and gushed. "If I didn't have grease all over me I would hug you! They are so cute. Who are they?" She asked Tyler.

"My younger sisters; the blonde is directly related to Drew and Sarah, and this is her friend Sid."

"You mean they were real? I thought Sarah was delusional for a while there."

"Yeah they're real." Tyler grinned. "Found them yesterday."

"Wow. What a miracle." Dai answered.

Sid and I were growing bored with their lovey dovey crap, making us wander around the store. I found an awesome sword and pulled it off the rack nearly dropping it. Sid found a sword similar to mine and pointed it at me.

"Avast! Me matey!" She grinned.

I laughed "It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-du-du-du-du-duel!"

She laughed and swung her sword at me. I blocked and went to hit her, she blocked my hit and started skipping around to another isle. The sword I had was getting heavy so I put it down and grabbed one of the axes that were small and lighter to hold. I came around the corner and looked for Sid. She giggled giving her hiding spot away behind the spears.

"Here's Johnny!" I said throwing the axe down and tackled her.

We ended up knocking the spears down one implanted itself right next to Sid and I's head making us get really quiet before laughing again.

"That was close." I laughed getting up and moving over to where a bow and arrow was. "Look I'm Legalos!" I claimed.

Sid snorted. "Screw that." She said taking it away from me. "I'm Katness."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude Lord of the Rings kicks Hunger Games butt any day of the week."

"Babe, I feel sorry for you. Everyone knows Hunger Games is the best thing known to man."

We both stared at each other before fighting with the bows. Tyler shrieked like a little girl and took the knives we found on the ground and were fighting with away. We pouted.

"Tyler! We were playing!" I complained.

"Not with knives!" He yelled. "We get you back for one day and you just about kill yourselves. Oh crap, don't tell Sarah about this." He begged.

Sid and I both shared a look. "Do we get to play with your legos?" Sid asked.

Tyler sighed. "For the last time. I. Do. Not. Have. Legos." He re-explained.

Sid sighed and winked at me. "Hmm I don't know. I really like Legos." She stated.

"And I really wanted those dollies." I said in the same way as Sid.

He groaned. "Ok I'll buy you some." He relented.

"Yay!" Sid and I cheered.

We heard footsteps come to where we were. I looked up and saw Dai's shock/outraged face.

"What the hell happened to my store!?" She cried.

Sid and I were about to answer and apologize before Tyler picked the two of us up and tucked us underneath his arms. "I'll take that as my cue to leave!" Tyler stated smiling nervously before sprinting out of the store.

Sid and I grinned at each other. A world where we didn't have to apologize for our messes? This was going to be great! Tyler stopped running long enough to set us down and lead the way to a toy store. He bought us each one toy to play with, with the promise of getting ice cream afterwards if we stopped complaining. I sat between Tyler and Sid with my chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup, Sid got a scoop of cookies and cream in a cone, and Tyler had a double scoop of chocolate in a cone.

"So can you tell us the story?" Sid asked.

"Yeah please Tyler?" I asked.

Tyler sighed. "Ok." He mumbled through a bite of ice cream. "Where were we at? Oh right we found the farm house so next would be us getting assigned to teams."

"You got assigned teams the next day?" I asked.

"No, but nothing awesome happened the other days, besides playing football. Anyways so Once Upon a Time-."

* * *

Morgan stared at Tyler's smug grin with distain. "Ok." She started out saying. "I get how Sarah and Drew passed, because they're overly smart. I get how Charlie passed, because he knows a lot of things about military strategy, but how the hell-" She said turning to Tyler in frustration. "-did you pass that God awful test!?" She yelled at Tyler.

Tyler just stood there grinning. "I looked off Drew's answers." He shrugged.

Morgan looked at him in outrage. "That's cheating!" She yelled.

"It's only cheating if you get caught." Drew commented smirking.

"Plus, if you were reading beneath the underneath, our proctor told us it was ok to cheat." Charlie explained.

"Lawyered." Tyler stated smugly.

_"Tyler is a cheater." I whispered to Sid._

_ "Cheater, cheater, pumkin eater!" Sid said loudly back._

_ "Again it was legal!" Tyler complained. "Moving on."_

Morgan huffed and crossed her arms in irritation. "Why the hell didn't I think of that? I was sitting next to Sarah for crying out loud and Hiashi!"

"I know right I was sitting next to Shikaku. Oh well he was asleep most of the test anyways. I'm just glad I still have Morgan to be with me until the next test." Lakyn shrugged off.

"I'm still pissed!" Morgan growled.

Tyler laughed and crossed his arms behind his head. "It's ok Morgan you can graduate next year with the other kids." He teased.

Morgan glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ok guys cool off." Sarah said trying to break up the possible fight.

The teacher signaled them to take their seats which Tyler did next to Mikoto and Omoiyari. Omoiyari congratulated him on his accomplishment, which Tyler took it modestly.

"Thanks man." He said doing his arm shake with him.

"It looks like they are about to place you guys on teams." Mikoto answered.

"Sweet! Do you think they'll let me be on the same team as Drew and Charlie?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"Hn." Mikoto replied.

Tyler took that as a yes.

"First I would like to congratulate those of you that passed the test." The teacher started giving everyone a smile. "Team one-."

Tyler didn't recognize the names that the teacher called out till he said Minato's name.

"Team 6 Minato Namikaze, Sarah Holmes, and Tyler Crown."

Tyler let out a cheer. Screw Drew and Charlie, he got to be on Minato's team! Sarah also let out a cheer of her own then blushed seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"Team 9 Fugaku Uchiha, Charlie Jones, and Drew Holmes."

Drew and Charlie high fived each other equally as ecstatic. Tyler couldn't wait to go train with his new found team. He wondered briefly who his sensei would be, before he saw a few kids leave the class along with Sarah and Minato. His new team. He hopped up from his seat and followed after them tackling Sarah and Minato in hug.

"This is going to be freaking awesome. We're going to be such a badass team. I can see it now!" He grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly.

Minato chuckled. "I was kind of hoping I would be partnered up with you guys." He smiled.

Sarah blushed and looked away. Tyler pulled Minato into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you man. You're such a great guy!"

"Should I be worried?" Drew asked from behind them.

Tyler quickly attacked Drew and hugged him. "Don't worry Drewbie I love you too!"

Charlie who was going to approach the two now turned on his heal and made his way to the exit.

"Where are you going Chuck?" Tyler teased as Charlie flipped him off.

Fugaku sighed and shook his head at his 'team' and followed Charlie out the door.

"Hey don't leave me!" Drew hollered. "Punks!" He yelled running after them.

Tyler and his team made their way out to the training field where they were supposed to meet their sensei. It was a few minutes before he showed up in a puff of smoke. Tyler knew the guy looked familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Long white spiky hair, tall, tan skin…nope not ringing any bells.

"Jiraiya?" Sarah asked.

Said man looked down at Sarah, his dark eyes squinting at her. "Sarah? Right? Weren't you apart of that little group?"

She nodded. Then it clicked for Tyler who this guy was; the dude who left them at school and never came to see them again.

"Sup I'm Tyler." He grinned.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "I remember you two. So who are you little lady." Jiraiya grinned.

Minato's head fell as his eye twitched. Tyler fell to the ground he was laughing so hard. Sarah felt bad, but couldn't hide a small chuckle that escaped her lips. She quickly covered it seeing Minato's betrayed look.

"Let me assure you, I'm defiantly a boy." Minato answered. "I'm Minato Namikaze." He stated.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Sorry about that." He laughed. "I've actually heard about you from my Master. He said you beat his scores at an even younger age."

Minato blinked then blushed in modesty. "Uh, thank you?" He smiled flashing perfect white teeth.

Sarah was about to swoon. Tyler rolled his eyes at them. "So Jiraiya-sensei what are you going to teach us?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"First I have to see if you're ready to become genin." He answered.

Tyler blinked. "I thought we just did that." He answered.

Sarah shook her head. "No we just took a test to see if we were mentally able to become genin. We are now going to be tested to see if we are physically able to become genin." She explained.

"Oh." Tyler stated. "That's stupid. I hate tests." He grumbled.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah I did too. This test is going to be easy. I have two bells." He stated showing the little round silver bells to them. "Your job is to take them from me. Whoever gets them first will become a part of this genin team. The test will start now."

Tyler frowned. Compared to Minato and Sarah he was pretty sure he would lose. Minato was a freaking God, and Sarah had near perfect chakra control. Tyler had perfect aim and was decent with chakra control, but not by much.

"I don't get it Sensei why would you try to get us to fight one another?" Sarah asked.

Tyler could tell though that she already figured something out that he hadn't thought of.

Minato nodded his head along with her. "It doesn't make any since to just drop a person off when we have to have a cell group of four."

Tyler nodded his head with them. "And four starts with the letter F which means food."

The three of them stared at him incredulously. He shrugged. "What I'm hungry and I can't keep up with you two smart people."

Jiraiya laughed while Sarah shook her head and Minato sweat dropped.

"We're saying he's bluffing and this challenge was designed to try and split us up to fight one another." Sarah explained.

Tyler's mind was blown. A teacher lied to them?

"Hah!" Tyler yelled in outrage. "Is this test even real or is that a lie as well? Are you even a real teacher?" Tyler questioned.

Jiraiya sighed. "Well now since you've figured the trick out you have to get the bells or fail and go back to the academy."

Tyler had just finished rubbing the fact that he passed and Morgan didn't to her face. There was no way in hell he was going back there to face her wrath. She would be downright cruel with this. He only teased, but she would bury him with this.

"We need a game plan. I refuse to go back." Tyler said getting into a huddle with them.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You just don't want to face Morgan."

"Which is why I'm refusing." Tyler re-explained.

"I think I have an idea." Minato stated.

"Yes, see this is what a bro does for another bro. Sarah, why can't you be my bro here?" Tyler grinned.

Sarah sighed at him and looked at Minato. "What's the plan?"

Minato told them the full plan then repeated the only things Tyler was supposed to do making Tyler grin.

"I like this. This is going to be freaking great!" Tyler cheered doing his football dance.

"And break." Minato called making everyone clap.

The three of them hid in separate areas. Tyler hid in the farthest tree that he could get too without losing sight of his target. Several clones were attacking Jiraiya. In an odd mixture of Tyler's, Sarah's, and Minato's, no doubt all Sarah's clones hinged to look like them. Ok Tyler's part in this was almost up. Minato sent the signal by letting his kunai reflect off the sunlight. Tyler's clone a few trees over threw his ninja stars (Sarah and Drew kept telling him their shuriken, but he still called them ninja stars) as predicted Jiraiya moved closer to Tyler's range. Sarah attacked with the rest of her clones thoroughly distracting Jiraiya. Minato gave the next signal to Tyler. Tyler tested the wind then adjusted his throw. He took a deep breath before he reared back and threw the ninja star. Jiraiya had no choice but to move the way they had planned on him to move. Minato then used his lightening fast skills that won Drew, Charlie, and his team the football game last week, and caught the bell that was cut off. Tyler hopped down and ran up to his team.

"Did we get it?" Tyler grinned.

Minato and Sarah held up the bells making Tyler jump up in the air and do his happy dance.

"Genius, Minato." Sarah praised.

Minato scratched the back of his head and smiled modestly making Sarah blush. "Not really, if it wasn't for your expert chakra control I don't think we could have pulled that off."

"Well really if it wasn't for my awesome aiming skills we wouldn't have those bells." Tyler teased.

Minato and Sarah chuckled then they all looked at a very confused Jiraiya as he looked around the field trying to reenact what just happened.

"It's ok sensei no one can be as cool as us." Tyler grinned then looked at Sarah and Minato. "Want to get some food? I'm hungry." Tyler complained feeling his stomach rumble.

Jiraiya snorted at them. "Well congrats you kids- hey I'm talking to you three!" Jiraiya yelled at the retreating backs of his students.

"Food!" Tyler yelled back at him.

Jiraiya sighed. These three were going to be a handful, powerful, but a handful.

* * *

"-and then we ate." Tyler ended. "I'm hungry now." He stated.

Sid and I laughed. "You just had ice cream." We stated.

"So?" He asked. "I'm feeling some steak. There's a great BBQ place down the road."

Sid shrugged. "I'm not that hungry."

"Me too." I answered then the hat to my doll flew away in the breeze. "Oh no!" I yelled hopping up and running after it.

"Liz!" Tyler yelled.

I ignored him and ran right out into traffic looking for it. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and took after it again.

"Oh no! Come back hat!" I yelled jumping up to try and catch it.

It finally landed on the ground. I went to pick it up only to feel someone grab me and lift me up and away from the carriage that just about ran me over. I melted into the stranger's arms seeing I could have just died seconds ago.

"Easy kid." The man said.

I stiffened then looked at the silver haired man with dark eyes.

"You can put me down now." I suggested.

He smirked and set me down. "You should be more careful." He stated.

I nodded and looked around seeing the ruined doll hat smudged with dirt. I frowned and tried brushing the dirt off.

"Is that what you were chasing after?" He asked.

I nodded shyly then noticed the silver haired boy next to him making me even shyer. I looked around hoping to find Tyler and Sid right behind me or close anyways.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Liz." I answered.

"I'm Sakumo." He greeted giving me a quick smile. "This is my son Kakashi."

"Hi." I waved shyly.

He waved back silently as I looked around at my surroundings again.

"Where's your parents?" Sakumo asked.

I shrugged. "I don't have any, I live with my siblings."

"Who are they?" Sakumo asked.

"Right now I was with Tyler, but I can't find him." I whimpered.

Sakumo patted my head. "I know who you are now." He smiled.

"Liz!" Tyler called. "Thank God you're ok!" He said pulling me into a hug.

"I got my hat!" I showed him happy for myself.

Tyler sighed. "Just don't do that again."

"Ok." I shrugged holding on to his hand.

"Thanks Sakumo-sensei." Tyler smiled bowing to him.

Sakumo grabbed Kakashi's hand and waved it off. "Don't worry about it Tyler you take good care of those girls you hear?"

"I will. Bye." He waved off.

As we walked off I waved goodbye to Sakumo and Kakashi. Then it hit me who I had just talked to.

"It was the Hatakes!" I shouted in frustration to myself.

* * *

**I hope everyone was able to catch all of the movie references I made :) ****Thanks for reading and have a Happy Halloween! Muwahahahahaha.**

**Sid: Enjoy your fucking candy and shit!**

**Liz: I thought it was enjoy life and all of it's wonders?**

**Sid: Enjoy life and all of it's wonders, while eating candy all day Mother F-**

**Morgan: Sidney!**

**Sid: Run, she's after me!**

**Liz: Don't forget to review! **

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok after a few day's of yanking my hair out I think I finally figured out a way to make my chapters flow better. Of which after this I'm going to go back and edit my first three chapters. **

**So out of the 135 people I see on my Traffic Graph that reads my chapters only three of you have reviewed and given me something to work on. Thank you those three people, you are my favorites! You know who you are. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drew's Story Part 1: The Wicked Witch**

Tyler brought us back to the house and went into the kitchen to find some more food, since ice cream wasn't enough to satisfy his never ending appetite. Not seeing any reason to follow him into the kitchen Sid and I sat on the ground playing with our new super cool toys, and that's how Sarah found us as she came bustling in through the door.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked.

We both pointed to the kitchen not bothering to look up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I needed to ask." She muttered making Sid and I chuckle.

Being sneaky we listened into their conversation while under the guise of playing with our toys like the sweet innocent children we were.

"What are you doing? First you skip training, then I find out from Sakumo-sensei you were dragging them around town! Why would you do that without me? I'm the one everyone thought was crazy! I want to rub it in those people's faces!" She yelled at him in her high-pitched voice.

"Sorry, it's not like I told the whole village. I just told Sakumo-sensei and Dai."

"Tyler! Dai has a pretty big mouth, she will talk to every ninja that walks through that store." Sarah complained.

Sid and I snickered at Tyler getting in trouble for a moment, before becoming easily distracted and moved on to our imaginary game of the adventure princesses who found an old castle that was rebuilt before flying on a ghost ship to swim in the Milky Way. Right at the climax of the game, as the star sharks were about to eat the Goblin King, Drew and Charlie walked in looking a little worse for wear and highly irritated.

"Damn that Wicked Witch." Drew growled.

"Drew, watch your mouth!" Sarah yelled coming out of the kitchen.

He looked down and noticed us sitting on the floor blinking wide innocent eyes at him.

"Shit." Drew muttered then realized his error again. "I mean fuck. God damn it!" He finally yelled.

Seeing that Drew was flustered, Sid and I started laughing thus making him have a small temper tantrum as he stomped his way to the couch and plopped down on it. Charlie followed suit smirking at Drew weakly and stretched out on the recliner. Sid and I shared a look before running over and crawling onto Drew's stomach.

"Get off." He grunted.

"I want to hear the story though." Sid stated.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"No, I'm tired." He grunted.

"Drew, did you hear what your idiot friend has been doing?" Sarah asked interrupting us.

"No and I don't give a shit." Drew growled then looked at us realizing he just cussed in front of the six year olds again. "Damn it! Will you two just leave this room?"

"Please tell us the story Drewbie." We both begged with big glossy eyes.

Drew tried his hardest to avoid eye contact, but found he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes forever.

"Where are you two in the story?" He finally sighed.

Sid and I grinned victoriously. "Tyler told us about the teams being separated, then he went into the story about his team becoming genin." Sid answered.

Drew nodded letting out a tired yawn. "I guess I'll start in on Chuck's and I's genin team exam thing. So we were-"

"No!" Sid shouted. "You have to do Once Upon a Time."

"No I'm not doing that."He explained flatly.

"Come on Drewbie." I whined.

"No and you'll never get me to change my mind about that. So as I was saying..."

* * *

Drew had just caught up to his team that left him behind and slugged Chuck on the shoulder. "Where were you going in such a rush Chuck?" He teased.

"I was giving you and Tyler the room." Charlie stated smirking.

"You punk." Drew laughed trying to put him in a headlock.

Fugaku rolled his eyes at them and ignored their antics as he made his way to the field they were to be tested on. Their teacher was already there waiting for them with a hard stern glare. Drew was kind of irritated. Not only did they not have a girl on their team, but their sensei was a guy, and kind of old at that, well at least as old as the Hokage. Drew crossed his arms hoping to appear more intimidating to the older male. Fugaku looked like he already knew the man by the look in his eyes. That's when Drew made the connection that they had to be related somehow.

_"That's bull and you know it." Charlie muttered from the chair._

_ "Shut up Charlie! I don't see you telling the damn, I mean, dang story." Drew retorted._

_ "That's because I assumed you could tell it correctly." He snickered._

_ "Why don't you come over here a little closer Chuck?" Drew challenged._

_ "Drewbie!" Sid and I both complained._

_ "Alright, alright." He sighed._

Drew wasn't sure how Fugaku and the old guy knew each other, but he didn't really care either. He just wanted to get this test over and done with so he could show off his mad ninja skills to Lakyn, maybe Kushina too. The old guy looked them over then scratched the back of his head.

"Alright let's start by stating your name and goals then we can get started." He ordered. "Fugaku, you begin."

Drew and Charlie shared a look wondering what the connection could be.

_"Wrong! I was wondering if you got the connection." Charlie corrected._

_ Drew chunked a pillow at his head then turned back to us._

"Fugaku Uchiha, my goal is to become Chief of the Uchiha police and become a great head of the family." He stated.

"Next." The old guy said looking to Charlie.

"Charlie Jones, I plan on creating my own jutsu and earn my way into the Tactical Division in ANBU." Charlie stated.

Shit. What goals did Drew have? None, other than trying to impress a few pretty girls in his class. He needed to make something up! Surely he knew enough about this world to come up with something feasible.

"Next." The old guy said boring his hard gaze on Drew.

Fuck.

"Drew Holmes, my goal is to find my younger sisters. Then I plan to end up on the ANBU squad. I'm not sure which division, but I'm debating between the Tactical division and the Sensor division."

He smirked slightly with relief and triumph. Nailed it!

The old guy's lips pursed as his eyes glinted in a mischievous delight studying him for a moment.

"Fugaku, I have no doubt you will be able to fulfill your goals. Charlie, Tactical Division in ANBU requires an extensive knowledge on military tactic's from on both sides of the field. Your scores might have been high in that area, but that's not good enough. You'll also need to freshen up on your history, or actually learn it. Judging from those scores I find it hard to believe you actually paid attention in class."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as his hands clinched into tight fists. Drew could see him about to go into an uncontrollable rage at any moment and was about to stop him when the old guy turned his gaze onto Drew.

"Drew, I understand putting family above all else is highly important, but putting two small girls that haven't been seen in months above your family now, who need you to bring back money for food, is idiotic in its own way. Give up on them. They're more than likely dead. I understand that you're young, but your classmates at least were able to come up with one goal that was resolute. Your indecisiveness will ruin you. Was there any real reason you wanted to be a ninja at all or did you just follow the crowd? I have no use for this team. You two may leave." He stated harshly.

Drew was stunned. Did he really just say that to them and give Fugaku a pat on the back? Drew was clinching his fists now.

"What?" Drew barked earning a raised eye brow from him. "I'm going to kick your ass for saying that to me, then I'm going to let Chuck kick your ass. Then we are going to beat you within an inch of your life for saying shit about my family! No, I'm not going to fucking give up, because I know my little sister and her friend are out there waiting on me. So what if I don't know what I want to be in the future? Right now I'm going to be a fucking ninja, because my sisters need me to be one so I can find them. So bring it on, you old ass bastard!" Drew yelled.

The man broke out into a smirk irritating Drew even further. "Come at me then. If you can get a scratch on me then you pass." He addressed to both him and Chuck.

"What about Uchiha over there?" Charlie asked still fuming.

The old man shrugged. "Would you like to join them?"

Fugaku shrugged. "Might as well."

Charlie and Drew's eyes twitched. Fugaku didn't give a shit. He already passed in their 'sensei's' eyes. Now Drew was really going to let lose, he was going to beat up that old bastard. Because he was so mad to the point of killing something, Drew charged. The old man danced out of his way making Drew stumble, but he turned on his feet to keep his back from facing him. Charlie charged next, faster than Drew, and threw a punch at the old man that he bent backwards to dodge. Drew threw a few kunai at the old man as he was leaning back forcing him to turn and jump out of the way to get some distance between them. Charlie's punch landed on the ground causing a dent to be formed in the earth. Drew and Charlie's blood was pumping too hard to even think about calming down. Drew was pretty sure he was seeing red.

Fugaku sighed and grabbed at their shoulders. "Calm down." He ordered.

Drew brushed his hand off while Charlie glared giving Fugaku the hint.

"Fuck off Uchiha." Drew growled.

"Touch my shoulder again and I'll rip your arm off." Charlie said in all seriousness.

Fugaku sigh putting his arms up in defense. "He's trying to get you guys angry, so that way you lose. Charlie, you want to be a military tactician, have you been forming a plan?"

Charlie glared but shook his head. "Give me a moment." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have a moment. What if this was the battle field?" Fugaku criticized.

"Then give me half a moment, or I'll kick your ass." Charlie growled.

"Drew-." Fugaku started.

"Fuck off Uchiha." Drew growled again.

Fugaku looked like he was getting mildly irritated. "Will you just let me talk?"

Drew ignored him then looked at Charlie. "Have the plan yet?" He asked.

"You have to take into account that he is an experienced ninja and an Uchiha at that, then you have to formulate a plan around that to where three genin can go up against him. Sorry if I'm having trouble." Charlie snapped.

Drew blinked. "He's an Uchiha?"

Charlie and Fugaku both sweat dropped.

"He's Kagami Uchiha. He was on the same team as the Danzo, commander of ANBU, back in his day. He has also trained me up until now." Fugaku explained.

Drew nodded. "So then his main power comes from his speed and your weird eye thing." Drew summed up. "Chuck is there anything that comes to mind when reducing speed?"

"Changing up the field, forcing a few shots to the legs, and placing ground level attacks." Charlie answered. "That's not going to be enough though." He stated. "We need to blind the sharingan if we're going to attack like that."

"Fugaku knows fire jutsu, can we use the smoke from that to blind him?" Drew asked.

Fugaku shook his head. "We can see chakra coming at us. That plan isn't going to work."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "I have a plan."

Charlie whispered and drew out the plan before erasing it. "Everyone got it?" He asked.

They nodded. Charlie and Drew moved back allowing Fugaku to let his hands light on fire. Drew stared at it then looked at Charlie.

"Doesn't that look like something the Wicked Witch of the West does?" Drew asked.

Charlie stared at him. "Is this really a time to be thinking of the Wizard of Oz?"

Drew shrugged, then watched as Fugaku threw them at his master leading him to the dent Charlie had created. Drew then moved to punch Kagami only to have him evade him time and time again. Kagami hit Drew in the gut forcing him to roll backwards. Fugaku covered him blowing a large fireball at Kagami, then Fugaku started burning the ground around him. Charlie punched at the ground causing dirt to fly up through the smoky air surrounding Kagami. Charlie and Drew then attacked Kagami forcing him to block and dodge their attacks. Charlie was thrown out. Fugaku stepped in making it more of a challenge for Kagami. Kagami was about to send both boys out with a kick when he felt the earth shift and grab his ankles.

The air dispersed the smoke and dirt allowing Drew to see Kagami's head sticking out of the ground. Drew smirked then started snickering as he stood smugly over the Uchiha. Charlie pulled himself out of the ground where he was hidden and clasped hands with Drew. Suddenly the image of an irritated Kagami was replaced with a log. Drew looked between the other two and pouted.

"Ok which one of you is screwing with me?" Drew asked.

"I believe that would be me." Kagami said from behind him.

The three boys turned around and stared at the elder Uchiha who was comfortably leaning against the tree.

"Chuck do you have a better plan?" Drew whispered.

"Sorta."

"Enough. I've seen enough to evaluate your skills. Charlie, you and Drew need to get a better control on your tempers. Other than that for now you have passed. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He concluded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Drew paused for a moment. "Dude I'm so fucking confused."

"I can't believe he just played us like that." Charlie grunted.

"Oh well we passed! Let's go find Tyler and see if we can get some food."

Fugaku shook his head at them. "You know he wasn't wrong about what he was saying about you two."

Charlie and Drew froze. "Want to run that by me again?" Drew asked.

Fugaku looked at him unimpressed. "It's a waste to look for someone who probably isn't alive, and you two need to shape up if you wish to be a ninja."

Charlie punched him across the face making Fugaku fall to the ground. "Listen here Wicked Witch, don't talk down to us like you walk on water. Next time if you don't treat us as equals, I'll kill you." Charlie threatened.

Drew wanted to hit him to, but Charlie grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go find Tyler."

Drew spat at Fugaku and walked off with Charlie. "It's not stupid to look for someone you care about." Drew stated.

* * *

"And that's who the Wicked Witch is." Drew yawned.

"What a jerk." I growled.

"Yeah, did you and Charlie fuck him up to the point he cowers at your name?" Sid asked.

Drew smirked while Charlie snickered.

"He gets better." Charlie defended.

"After he gets over the whole prick phase." Drew stated.

I crossed my arms. "I still don't like him." I said stubbornly.

"So Drewbie you like Lakyn?" Sid asked.

Drew blushed lightly. "Don't you two have dolls or something to play with?"

"Oh no Sid! The star sharks are about to eat the princess!" I shrieked jumping off the couch.

"Not the princess! Quick gets them in the ghost ship, the lava lizards will save them!" Sid said joining me.

I grinned. I knew Sid had a crush on Drew from 8th grade and on, but Drew was oblivious to it and Sid never acted on her impulses. I thought it was kind of creepy that she liked my brother, but at the same time it was kind of cute. Like I was one to talk though, I've always had a small crush on Charlie. Which Drew has made clear that it was never going to happen, so I gave up on it years ago.

Sarah made cookies and set the plate of them down by us. We got Tyler to play with us with the bribe of letting him have some of our cookies. Drew and Charlie were asleep so we got Tyler to be a horse as we wrestled and rode him all over the house.

"Dinner is ready!" Sarah called.

"Food!" Tyler yelled jumping up and running down the stairs Sid and me clinging to his back.

Drew and Charlie were already in their seats when Tyler came down and deposited us on the floor. We were at the kitchen table instead of the big fancy dining room table.

"Sarah, where's Morgan and Lakyn?" I asked

Sarah served me and cut up the steak into bite sized pieces. "They have a two day mission so they won't be here till late the day after tomorrow." She explained.

"Oh." Sid and I answered.

"So Tyler, you bought them toys but not clothes?" Sarah asked.

Tyler paused with a huge cut of steak to his mouth. "Uh is that bad?"

Sarah sighed. "Not really."

"Ok then yes I did." He smiled proud of himself.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "We'll go shop tomorrow." She promised.

"Yeah more toys!" Sid and I cheered.

Tyler grinned. "I'm the cool brother." He bragged.

Drew rolled his eyes at him. "You're going to be the reason they're spoiled."

"Nope I'm going to fix that." Sarah smiled.

I groaned. This was going to end badly I could just see it. She'll want to teach me to cook, fix my spelling, and make me work! Ugh! She's going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kagami: Why am I a dick?**

**Alaina Rayne: Because I needed someone to make Drew and Charlie angry.**

**Kagami: And Fugaku wasn't enough?**

**Alaina Rayne: Well...**

**Kagami: Please tell me I'm not like this throughout the entire story.**

**Alaina Rayne: Oh hell no, you just like to screw with people to the extreme.**

**Kagami:...I can believe that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Finals were kicking my ass. I'm off for the next few weeks so I'm going to be updating more frequently to make up for the month and a half of just ignoring this story for the most part. Also a friend of mine recently got me hooked on Hetalia, and now anytime I check out the traffic on this story I'm laughing hysterically.**

**Morgan: So let me get this straight you're ignoring us for Hetalia?**

**Lakyn: The hell is Hetalia?**

**AlainaRayne: It's an addiction...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sarah is Right**

"No." I groaned for the millionth time.

Sarah sighed exasperated. "Elizabeth Ann Holmes quit fighting with me and pick something already."

I frowned. I didn't want to wear this little kid crap. I had picked out a hoodie and a couple pairs of pants and resisted any and all urges to get something pink, a dress, or a skirt. My kid urges were telling me to get the girlish crap ever, while my mature eighteen year old mind was saying no, no, and no. It was so frustrating, and I didn't want to tell Sarah because she would tease me about it. I almost felt like crying as I stared at distaste of what my mind was telling me to get vs. what I really wanted.

"Liz are you ok?" Sarah asked bending down to my level.

"No." I said stomping my foot. "I hate shopping and you know that." I growled.

Sarah stared at me quizzically. "Quit being such a baby and tell me what's bothering you."

Tears leaked down my face. "I want pink, but it's so wrong!" I whined clinging on to her.

Sarah laughed. "Oh Lizzie, cheer up I have an idea."

I wiped the tears from my face and waited as Sarah came back with black shorts and a pink t-shirt with two black stripes on my sleeves. It was both sporty and it had pink. I grinned that worked for me. Sid came out with a blue shirt that had puppy pawprints on it and brown shorts. She grinned at me.

"Couldn't resist?" She asked.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up Sid."

Sarah paid for our new clothes and took us out on the town. I held on to her pinky since she does the weird interlacing fingers and that bothers me.

"Where are we going?" Sid asked.

Sarah smirked "To see a few friends of mine." She grinned.

"Who?" Sid asked.

"Let's see who thought I was the craziest. Minato, Jiraiya, Shikaku, ooo seeing Fugaku's face would be priceless, uh maybe…"

I tuned her out as I looked around the village. We passed the Hokage Tower making me stop and stare up at it in wonder. I saw a little boy around my age looking out the window at the top. We made eye contact and he waved. I smiled and waved back up at him. He grinned back and disappeared for a moment only to come back with a man wearing a white and red robe. He waved at me too making me wave back.

"Come on Liz." Sarah said tugging at my arm.

"Ok." I said and kept walking. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just told you, Training Field 8. That's where Jiraiya and Minato are supposed to be." Sarah answered. "We're going to have to do something about your box." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Sawah."

She brought us to a field where Tyler was already conversing animatedly with a tall guy with long white hair, that I instantly knew was Jiraiya, and a blonde guy about Tyler's height. That must be Minato I evaluated. Sarah practically dragged us as she pushed us to front and center before Jiraiya and Minato. They blinked at us for a moment then looked at Sarah in bewilderment.

"Who are the kids?" Minato finally asked.

Sarah smiled smugly. "My little sister, Liz, and her best friend, Sid." She declared.

Minato rolled his eyes. "I thought you were done with this 'I have younger siblings' thing."

Tyler gave him an odd look. "These are our siblings. Dude I know you're smart surely you see that Liz looks just like Sarah and Drew._ I_ can even see that."

Minato crouched down to our level and studied us with beautiful blue eyes that were clearer than a summer day. I blushed and hid behind Sarah's leg. Sid chuckled and grabbed my hand for reassurance. He frowned. I guess he was seeing too many similarities between the two of us.

"Hi Mini! Sarah and Tyler told us so much about you and Jiraiya!" Sid grinned.

Jiraiya laughed. "Well I'm not surprised. I am the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya!" He boasted.

His laughter was so warm and infectious that I couldn't help grinning with Sid while the other three looked at him exasperated.

"You're really tall, Sawah, can Sid and I play with sensei?" I asked.

"Please Sarah? We promise not to break him like we did Tyler yesterday." Sid begged.

"Sure whatever." She said shrugging us off. "You are just in denial and when you finally come to realize that I, Sarah Ruth Holmes, am right as always. I'll be right here waiting for your apology." She said continuing to argue with Minato.

"I thought they liked each other." Sid whispered to me.

I shrugged it off. "Sarah is just in one of those fits of I'm right and you are wrong and if you don't accept and own up to it I will force you to face facts one way or another. It's like even though she is right she has to prove it to people to."

Jiraiya blinked and raised an eye brow at me. "That's quite an insight for a six year old." He said slightly amazed. "You and Kakashi might be one of the next geniuses." He said bending down to ruffle my hair.

"Who the fuck is Kakashi?" Sid asked.

Jiraiya looked at her wide eyed from the foul language she had just used making her pause then rub the back of her head. "Shit, I forgot I'm not allowed to use big kid words yet." She groaned.

Jiraiya then let out a roar of laughter. "Well there is no denying you are a sibling of Drew."

Sid and I grinned at each other. We were both thinking the same thing. Thank God Morgan wasn't here to hear that.

"So who's Kakashi?" Sid asked again.

"He's Minato's student who is around you kids age." He answered.

"Really? I thought you had to go through the academy before you get to be a ninja." Sid stated.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Sakumo decided that his son needed extra lessons to keep his acutely sharp mind from growing bored."

We both nodded our heads. He then gave us another weird look. Oh yeah six year olds didn't know what acutely meant yet did they? I was about to fane innocence when Sid spoke up saving us both from Jiraiya. Not that he was going to figure it out any time soon, if ever, but every second counts when it comes to the wheels in his head turning.

"Jiraiya-sensei, will you play with us?" Sid asked blinking big eyes up at him.

"Yeah." I said in agreement mimicking her.

He looked between us then sighed "I would be honored. You three work on drills or fight each other."

"Gladly!" Sarah yelled rearing back and punched Minato.

"I'll ref." Tyler decided nervously.

Minato then moved at the speed of light all around Sarah pushing her, hitting her, taking small jabs, then Sarah made a giant tornado form around her and push him back knocking him off balance for a moment.

"Whoa!" Sid and I said in awe.

When did Sarah suddenly become cool?

"Get him Sarah!" Sid cheered.

Minato then moved super fast faked her out then pinned her to the ground.

"I'm calling a foul! You suck ref!" I teased yelling at Tyler.

Tyler grinned at me and stuck his tongue out. "Shut up Liz, no one needs your smallish words." He teased.

Sid grinned at me. "Zip zip zip." She said hitting me. "I'm Mini!" She declared triumphantly.

"Whoosh!" I said hitting her chest causing her to fall down. "I'm Sarah."

Sid pouted and got back up. "No fair!" She yelled tackling me.

We started rolling around on the ground wrestling when I finally pinned Sid to the dirt with a triumphant smirk.

"Pinned ya." I grinned.

She frowned. "I always forget you're stronger than me." She complained.

I shrugged grinning. "Not everyone can beat the beast." I bragged making us both laugh.

Jiraiya studied us for a moment then beckoned us forward crouching down to our level. "Want to become great ninja, like your sister?" He asked.

We both nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok." He said holding his hands out like mitts. "Liz, I want you to alternate punches on my right hand, while Sid you do the same thing to my left."

We were about to start doing that, but he stopped us. "Get into a stance."

We shared a confused look, before he pulled our right foot out in front of us, then made us bend our knees and hold our hands out in front of us prepared to block or punch whatever was in front of us. He smiled in satisfaction then got back in the stance he was in. I started punching his large rough hand with all my might. After a few rounds of doing that he had us practice blocking, Sid and I were getting tired from all of it. I then smirked thinking up a plan and looked at Sid. Almost as if we could both read each other's mind we sent a kick to Jiraiya's hand making it move out of the way and tackled him to the ground. I grinned sitting up on his large chest while Sid stood on his stomach.

"We took out the Giant!" Sid cheered.

"Win for us!" I said high fiving her.

Jiraiya blinked then picked the two of us up tossing us into the air. We squealed and laughed as he caught us again and did the same thing.

"Minato Namikaze! You get your freaking toad off of me right now!" We heard Sarah yell.

Jiraiya sighed then sat us down walking over to them with long strides. Sid and I grabbed on to his legs and sat on his feet as he kept walking like we were nothing.

"Ok you two break it up." Jiraiya ordered.

The giant toad that had Sarah pinned disappeared as she sat up staring in disgust at the dirt and slime on her shirt. Minato looked away looking like the epitome of innocence. Tyler was trying his hardest not to laugh, but was laughing anyways.

"No offense sensei, but you trying to look scary doesn't work with small children on your legs." Tyler chuckled.

Jiraiya looked down at us while we looked up at him smiling. He shook his head and left us there. "Sarah, did you train them?" He asked.

Sarah stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well they aren't on little Kakashi's level, but they seem a little bit trained in the ninja arts compared to most kids, and they are fairly intelligent." He answered.

Sarah and Tyler shared a small look before they both shrugged. "Well we play sports with them." Tyler stated.

Sarah winced. It was obviously not the correct answer.

"Didn't you say you just got them back a couple of days ago?" Minato questioned.

"No matter how bright a child is there is no possible way unless they are a Nara that they can have the mental capacity of a teenager." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

I frowned. "Sensei, are you calling Sid and me stupid?" I asked.

"I'm fucking smart!" Sid complained.

"It's not nice to call someone stupid." I scolded.

Jiraiya held his hands out in defense. "No I'm saying you two are amazingly smart."

"Damn right! Want to hear me spell adventure?" Sid asked.

"Sidney Ann Sparks, what did I say about using those words?" Sarah scolded.

Sid pouted. "To not to." She groaned. "-which is dumb, Drew said worse yesterday." She complained.

I looked up in to the sky and saw a big bird flying over head. "Hey look a hawk!" I said pointing to the sky.

Jiraiya looked then shook us off his legs. "Sorry kids I gotta go." He said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Cool!" Sid and I said at the same time.

Minato walked over and stared at us quizzically then sighed and looked at Sarah. "This isn't adding up right Sarah and don't try to tell me it is. I will relent and…accept that these two are your sisters." He stated making Sarah give a smug smile. "However, I'm not going to let you try to convince me otherwise that something here isn't adding up. It's been five years and you said that they were six. That means they were one when they disappeared." He concluded making Sarah go into a poker face as Tyler shifted uncomfortably. "So unless you want to say that these two aren't your sisters, or that they're older than what they really are, you might want to start telling me the truth." He stated stony faced.

Sarah sighed not sure what to say. I stood up and walked over to Minato and tugged on his pants. He looked down at me wondering what I was doing as he crouched down.

"Don't be mad at Sarah." I stated. "Twust me you wouldn't understand it even if she explained." I smiled. "I still don't get it. I'm just glad I'm back with them." I grinned.

"You are so adorable." He finally gushed picking me up and giving me a carefree smile that made my heart pound as I grinned with him. I loved Minato.

"But you are admitting I'm right." Sarah finally said grinning.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Yes Sarah you are right."

"Yes!" She cheered doing a fist pump. "Now I have to show everyone else."

"What about the story you promised us?" Sid asked.

I nodded my head from my spot on Minato's hip.

Sarah pouted. "Fine, come here children."

* * *

**Another sort of cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Don't worry the next one will come out in the next couple days or so. Enjoy life and all of it's wonders**

**~Alaina Rayne~**

**Drew: Review!**

**Tyler: I can't tell if you people even like me!**

**Charlie: Let me put your worries away then TC. Nobody likes you.**

**Tyler: Screw you Chuck!**


End file.
